


东峰君的焦虑自助手册

by CarrotCesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Pining, Therapy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: It's not gonna go well if every time you see your crush and then you have a panic attack.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 5





	东峰君的焦虑自助手册

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写个短篇的结果写成了连载，一时兴起之作，希望自己能加油写完吧。

东峰旭从来没有如此庆幸乌野的心理咨询室在教学楼五层，离排球馆起码有半个操场的距离。

-

今日是他作为二年级在排球部的第三周第一天训练。本来在训练结束后，泽村想要拉着菅原，清水和他这三个二年级同学一起去附近的一家面馆吃拉面，东峰勉强笑着摇了摇手：“我有东西忘在教室了，得回去拿一下。”

“那我们等你就好了嘛！”菅原笑道。

“是啊。”泽村大地拍了拍他的背。“毕竟菜单上有旭最爱吃的猪骨汤拉面，我们怎么能落下你。”

“嗯。”清水洁子点了点头，对大地的话表示认可。

“可是……我在教室那边有点事。”东峰并不擅长撒谎，他忍不住挠头。“老师叫我——”

“——哇！你们在说拉面吗！我能吃三碗哦。”一个盘旋在东峰脑海，却同时也是他现在最不想听到的声音突然出现。

噢，糟糕。

“洁子前辈也要去？那我要跟过去！”

“我得走了。”东峰向二年级另三人快速挥手，然后转头小跑。

转过头时，迎面而来的是一个耀眼得像太阳一样的娇小身影。东峰旭眯起了眼睛，似乎是不想让自己被日光灼伤。

“啊！旭前辈！”

东峰感到自己的血压升高了。他没有停止自己小跑的脚步，也没有回应那个人的问候，却在脑子里忍不住想自己现在跑步的姿势是不是很难看。

-

“东峰君，好久不见。”心理咨询室的门打开了。乌野高校的心理士白石医生看着面前气喘吁吁的东峰旭，微笑道。

“是啊。”东峰苦笑。“我又来了。”

“我看了你在网上提交的GAD-7量表，17分，重度焦虑。”待东峰旭在咨询室舒适的沙发上坐定之后，白石医生直入正题。“我记得上次你来的时候还是去年，那次你拿了3分，证明你当时已经从焦虑症里完全恢复。可是你最近好像又复发了。”

沙发上的大个子长发男孩点头应和，叹了口气。

“发生了什么？”医生问。

“唔……”东峰迟疑了十几秒钟，似乎在理清自己的思路，又似乎是在犹豫要不要向医生和盘托出。医生只是看着他。

“是，是这样的。这学期，排球部有一个新来的一年级部员。他很……”东峰咽了一口口水。“很有魅力，很……很好看，球也打得好。我想……我想……”他又抓住自己衣领，长出了一口气，终于说：“我想我好像喜欢上他了。”

东峰旭的脑海里又闪过那个太阳一样的身影，那双又圆又大的琥珀色眼睛，那个能扫尽天空一切阴霾的爽朗笑容，那声清脆有力一听到就能让他心脏漏跳一拍的“旭前辈！”——该死，他们明明才认识一个月不到，但“爱情”这种东西就是这样发挥作用的不是吗？它不会告诉你什么时候来，而它来的时候又往往具有毁灭性，比如现在，毁灭性太重以至于让东峰蜷缩在咨询室的沙发上对着医生结结巴巴。

“这很正常，东峰君。”医生语气平静。“尤其对于你这个年纪的青少年来说。”

“这很坏。”东峰旭睁大了双眼。

“为什么？”

“因为他喜欢女孩子。”

-

东峰旭在8岁时就隐约察觉到自己和同龄的男孩们有些不一样。当时只是一种模糊的意识，而这种意识在他12岁进入青春期以后愈加清晰：他意识到自己喜欢男生。他意外地没有纠结抵抗，只是平静地接受了这个现实，没有刻意隐藏也没对任何人提起过，没有过度地在意他的情感生活，毕竟他此前曾有过的，也不过是初中时对同班班草些微的朦胧好感，就像朝露一般，到了中午也就平静地蒸发了，不会留下任何痕迹。

但当他见到西谷夕的第一眼，他就知道这一次绝不是朝露。

事实证明，的确不是。这是下了三周仍然未能止歇的狂风骤雨。

这简直坏透了。

有一天，东峰旭一如既往地注视着西谷和另一个一年级部员田中向清水洁子大献殷勤时，突然想起了自己曾经读到过的什么，他回到家，打开电脑搜索起“我喜欢一个男孩子，但是他喜欢女生，我该怎么办？”的条目，然后目不转睛地读了十几个他有生以来看过的最可怕，最耸人听闻的悲伤单恋故事——这似乎是他这样的男孩在这个年龄段都会经历的一场劫难，他本来就擅长胡思乱想，看到这些更是让他代入感强烈整夜整夜地睡不着觉。

“没有办法，白石桑。”东峰摇头道。“我没法不去想这些恐怖故事发生在我和西谷身上会是怎样一番光景，再这样下去的话，他一定会发现的。然后他会讨厌我，远离我。故事里的那些男孩们都是这样。”

“所以你觉得自己一点机会都没有？”医生问。

“没有。”东峰回答得很干脆。“一点都没。更尴尬的是，”他喝了一口水，然后接着说：“他尤其喜欢和我同年级的一个女生，我们排球部的经理，而那个女孩是我很好的朋友。”

“那个女孩也喜欢他吗？”

“哈！当然不。”东峰难得笑出声。“她看起来对任何人都没兴趣。不过，‘精诚所至，金石为开’，不是吗？如果他继续这样追求她，说不定哪天她就被感动了，毕竟他真的很有魅力。然后他和她会在一起，我还得笑着祝福他们，但其实内心会很难受然后大地和菅也会发现我不对劲但当他们来问我的时候我什么都不会说因为不想让事情变的更尴尬然后我会没办法好好打球可是我需要好好打球因为我不能辜负前辈和大地他们的期望我是球队的Ace可是这样的话我就没办法发挥好然后我们的球队会连IH预选的第一轮都过不去而这都是我的错我会——”

“停下，停下。”白石医生突然大声打断他。“东峰君，试着深呼吸。”

东峰旭在医生的指导下做了10个深呼吸，他感觉稍微好了一点。

“你刚刚惊恐发作了。”医生说。

“至少我是在你这里惊恐发作。”东峰道。“而不是西谷那里。我是说，我感觉自己最近只要见到他就会接近惊恐发作，因为我的大脑在不断的重复一千个可能出现的关于我和他可能发展的未来的场景，大多数都很悲惨。”

“你现在的状态真的很糟糕，我想你可能需要一点抗焦虑的药，先试试每晚0.25mg的Xanax怎么样？”

“我不觉得这是个好主意，白石桑。”东峰旭皱眉道。“我知道这种药的副作用，晕眩，睡意增加之类的症状，肯定会影响到我在球场上的发挥。我到你这儿来，只是想学会控制自己的情绪，以便让自己发挥更稳定。我想和大地，菅，清水，还有……”他又试着深呼吸了一次。“还有西谷他们正常地一起打球，一起赢球。而不是让自己被愚蠢的感情导致的愚蠢的焦虑困住。有什么别的办法吗？”

“也行。”医生明白不是所有人都乐意接受精神药物的治疗，对此他早有准备。他打开自己的抽屉，从里面翻出一本厚厚的，日记一般大小的精致手册出来。“给，这是‘焦虑自助练习册’，你的课后作业。”

东峰接过白石医生递来的手册，他打开手册，前两页是标题写着“认知曲解类型” (cognitive distortions) 和“焦虑应对技巧”的参考资料，后面都是划了四列的空白练习记录本，每列的第一行分别写着“触发点”（triggers），“自动思维”(automatic thoughts)，“自动思维对应的认知曲解类型” ，以及“新思维” (new thoughts)。

“东峰君，你一年级时来过我这里，多少还记得这些名词的意思吧。”

东峰点了点头。他一年级时因为体型高大长相成熟而被谣传成不良分子，这让他十分苦闷。至于这点苦闷最后是怎样发展成焦虑乃至需要做心理会诊的程度，他自己也不得而知。他没法厘清自己过于敏感丰富的情绪世界，更遑论控制。当时的心理咨询的确让他好转不少，不过那时白石医生并没有给他布置课后作业，只是在会谈内粗略讲过这些练习。

看来这次的情况要严重得多。

“我们可以先做个示范，你之后就知道怎么用这本自助手册了。”医生说。“它足够厚，够你用到高中毕业。”

“嗯。”东峰拿起了笔。

“那么今天差点让你惊恐发作的焦虑触发点是什么？”

“呃，我想……是……是……我见到了西谷？我要把它写在这里吗？”

“是不是有点太笼统了，你每天都会见到他。这已经足够让你焦虑到惊恐发作吗？”

“所以我才说现在情况很坏……”东峰沮丧地低下头。

“好吧。”医生只好说，看着东峰旭在练习册上写下“见西谷”，他的笔迹工整秀气。“然后你的大脑里第一个浮现出的想法是什么？”

“我再这样表现的话西谷很快就会知道我喜欢他然后会远离我然后我会发挥失常然后大地和菅会很生气然后我们IH第一轮会——”

“打住，太长了！”医生扶额道。“总之你的自动思维就是你害怕西谷会知道你喜欢他，然后会因此发生一系列坏事，对吧。”

“嗯。”

“这是典型的认知曲解之一：‘灾难性思维’，你认为事情总是会往最坏的方向发展。但事实上，你不知道他在想什么，你也不知道如果他真的知道你喜欢他会是什么反应，兴许他会欣然接受呢？”

“白石桑的意思是我该向西谷表白？”东峰旭惊讶道。他从来没和人表过白，但为这个问题思考过，要他向人表白，他至少得有95%的把握才愿意去试试。如果对象是西谷…东峰旭想到他一边吼着“洁子前辈！”一边扑向清水，以及他和田中的各种关于美女的豪言壮语…5%，乐观估计，5%最多了。“不，绝对不行，这是绝对绝对绝对不可能发生的。我不想羞辱我自己。”大个子男生一边摇头一边苦笑说。

“我不是这个意思……我是说——西谷有可能会知道你喜欢他也有可能不知道，就算他知道了，也不一定会发生什么世界毁灭的灾难。未来有很多可能性，有好有坏，而你需要着重于眼前，并且相信自己能找到解决的方法——好啦，现在把我刚才说的这句，更客观的，过滤了认知曲解的结论写在‘新思维’那一栏底下。现在你知道该怎么用这个记录本了吧。”

“嗯。”东峰边写边说，不知怎的，他的确觉得自己稍稍好受了些。“总之遇到触发我焦虑的情况就打开这个本子，像刚才那样把自己的情绪梳理一遍并且写下来对吗。”

“对，并且在焦虑的时候善用应对技巧。”这时医生听到了敲门的声音。“哦，我的下一个学生来了。那今天就先这样，下次见面得等到三周之后才有空。抱歉，我们这种为学校服务的心理士总是很忙。每三个月回来做一次评估，至于这个册子以后就是你的了，你想用到什么时候都可以。”

“白石桑，我想问……”东峰旭在开门之前突然说。“三个月之后，我还会像现在这样一团糟吗？”

“我不能为你回答。”医生说。“不过有一种说法是‘迷恋’这种感情一般会持续三个月，所以说不定三个月之后你就不喜欢他了哦。”

“噢。”东峰旭的眼睛亮了起来。“那太好了。”

-

东峰旭走出咨询室以后立马去了泷之下商店，为他的自助手册买了崭新的薄荷绿包装纸。他知道自己一定会把这本手册带去排球馆——他知道那里一定会成为他主要的焦虑源头，无论是因为他需要承担作为Ace的责任，还是因为他一定会在那个地方见到西谷夕。但他不想让排球部的人知道这本手册的用途，这太尴尬了。他只会告诉他们这是他用来记录排球技巧和比赛心得的秘密武器。在他利落地包装好书壳之后，手机传来“嘟”的一声。打开一看，是菅原发来的短信，还附上了一张照片。

“老师那边的事你还没办完吗？今天的拉面超好吃哦！不敢相信西谷竟然真的点了三碗！ Σ(O_O); ”

照片上有六个人，除了清水，菅原，大地和西谷以外，一年级的田中和缘下也在。西谷站在后排，拍照的人正好捕捉到了他跳起来的一瞬间，他一只手扶着田中的肩，一只手在清水的脑后比了个兔子耳朵，开心地大笑着。

东峰旭凝视着西谷那张可爱的脸，忍不住想起医生刚刚说的“你其实不知道他在想什么。”

的确，他和西谷认识不过三个星期，对他的印象也只停留在，个子矮，长得好看，天才自由人，性格热情直爽，喜欢美女——对，这也算一个——除此之外就没有了。都是很表层的东西。东峰不知道自己对西谷这份难以名状的强烈感情会给他带来什么。他想要更接近他更了解他，又想要尖叫着跑开躲得越远越好。

-

“三个月啊。”东峰旭躺在床上，双手将那本自助手册抱在身前，就像抱着一个救生圈。“三个月之后，我就会恢复正常了，我就能重新拥有平静的生活了。医生是不会骗我的吧。”

虽然他难得对未来保持了一秒钟乐观，但马上又因为想到明天的排球训练而紧张了起来。他可不想明天再因为西谷而焦虑到惊恐发作，赶紧打开手册来回复习了下认知曲解类型和放松技巧。直到困得眼皮睁不开，便抱着手册直接睡着了。

东峰旭没有梦见自己被异形吃掉或者任何和西谷有关的有着悲惨结局的狗血肥皂剧剧情，一夜安眠。


End file.
